Only the nights
by Last.one.02
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny have been separated. Jenny is in Cairo and Gibbs in Moscow. He is remarried and she is running missions with Ziva. Somehow at nights there is a certain someone that comes to their minds. From midnight to sunrise only...


It was a cold night in Moscow. Gibbs looked at the time, it was past midnight already and he was still awake. He couldn't fall asleep. There was a hot woman in his bed sleeping, but his thoughts were with someone else. Someone with red hair and unique smile and good skills in everything and so far almost the only woman, who managed to make him fall so deep and then left. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. He even didn't know where she was. All he knew was that she stayed in Europe after he went back home. He still had only her one number, he wasn't sure if she was using it still anyway. Even if she was and he'd call her... what would he say ? '' Hello Jenny, it's night here and I can't sleep. What's up with you ? Oh, by the way why did you leave me ? '' Yeah, that would be a wonderful call to someone at this time. But if she was in home, then it would be a day there... and she'd be awake for sure. Maybe there was a man in her life and how she'd explain that her ex is calling her ? Would she say that her ex can't sleep without thinking about her ? Would she pick up in the first place ? Would she take him back if he'd ask ? Does he want her back at all ? She left him by a letter and that hurt like hell. He wasn't sure if he was fully recovered from that yet. But still he was dreaming about Jenny sleeping there on the other side of this bed and not Stephanie – his wife. Of course if it was Jenny, then she would be sleeping closer to him, if they were sleeping at all...

Cairo's night was rainy. It was not usual, usually it didn't rain there. Despite the fact that it was really hot on the daytime, it was really cold at nights. Jenny was trying to fall asleep, but she had been staring the ceiling for a long time now. She was in a mission in Cairo with young Mossad officer named Ziva David. Ziva was nice, though she still missed her last partner – Jethro. She'd never admit it probably, but she missed him a lot. Specially at nights. This one was no other from the other nights, when she was staring the ceiling and thought about Jethro. Dreamed about his strong arms wrapped around her, his lips kissing hers, his fingers in her hair... She missed him. She wondered if he misses her too. If he was lying awake in the middle of the night and think about her. Of course she had no idea where he was and what time it was there at this very moment. She only knew, that he was going back home after Paris, but it was months ago. She left him in August, now it's April already. These have been long months. And yet again she was thinking about him in the middle of cold Egypt night. Would he take her back if they were to meet ? Would he want her back ? What was he doing now ? Was he married again ? Did he think about her too ? Did he still love her ? These are just a couple of questions in her mind, but those are the ones that pop into her mind most often. She knows that she could say that she is moved on and over him, but she also know, that he'll always be in her heart and mind. No-one could replace him entirely, no matter what.

He looked outside the window and saw the sun starting to rise. It was getting lighter. He looked at the light and thought if she saw it too, where ever she was. She did see that. She was standing on the window and looking the first lights from sun coming.

***NCIS***

Again Gibbs found himself thinking about Jenny. He looked at the time – 3 am. He was still awake, has been for many hours. He had thought about calling her many times. He knew it was wrong, he just had to see her again, had to hear her voice, see her perfect red locks, her emerald eyes, touch her soft skin, feel her lips on his, wrap his arms tight around her and confess his feelings. At this moment he was ready to buy her a ring and take his wows once again. It was just week after Stephanie had left him, because he called her Jenny during some activities. He was free, but all he could think about was Jenny. He took a deep breath and took his phone... he had to call Jenny. There was no other choice anymore.

Jenny was lying on her bed in Cairo again. She was expecting to get new assignment since the last one in Cairo was completed. She was expecting to get a new mission in Europe or somewhere near, but secretly she hoped to get back home and see Jethro again. She wanted to see him, to hear his voice, see his blue eyes, kiss him, smell his sawdust-bourbon-coffee scent, tell him she loves him, feel his body next to hers, running her fingers in his silver hair and feel protected – that's how she feels around him. Her phone rang. It was 2 am... She picked up.

'' Talk, '' she said

She was not surprised by the person at the other side of the phone. Only he would call her in the middle of the night, but the same he was not in the same timezone as she was. He was still in USA, where is daytime. She listened what the other side had to say and hang up.

Gibbs was waiting to hear familiar peeps from the other side. Instead there was a woman announcing him that the number was no longer in use. His last link to Jenny was no longer in use. He was in Moscow all alone and all he wanted was Jenny. If he knew where she was, he'd go there instant, without thinking about anything else. He would jump on the plane and go to her... if he only knew where she was.

Jenny got her new assignment in Eastern Europe with Ziva. She was not going back to home not yet. She was staying Europe for longer than she was hoping. She just wanted to fly back home and talk with Jethro. Like they say – you don't know what you have, until you don't have it anymore. That's exactly how she was feeling about Jethro.

***NCIS***

Jenny was in Prague and had to take a red-eye to Paris. It was still night, and the call was so unexpected. She just had to go there and then come back to Prague, where she was in anti-terrorism mission with Ziva. They were getting along well, but now she had to return to Paris, where Decker was waiting for her. He said it was urgent.

Jethro was finally sent back home. He had to took the night flight from Moscow to Prague, then to Paris and then Washington DC. He walked through the airport in Prague and it was like asleep. Of course it was night and people were asleep on waiting rooms, but he must be asleep too, since he thought he saw a familiar redhead rushing to flight going to Paris. He was going with the same one and so he had a chance to see if he was hallucinating.

Jenny was sitting near window. She loved watching the night in Europe as they flew. She couldn't sleep like others around her. She kept on looking outside and thinking about Jethro. If he was there with him she'd be asleep too probably with her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

The plane landed. Jenny got out really fast and she went through the airport to get out into the night of Paris. She had to meet with Decker in a hotel she stayed a long time ago with Jethro. She was really sleepy and curious about the urgency to come here.

Jethro saw the redhead walking fast in the middle of the crowd. He started moving faster too and pushing through the crowds. He just wanted to see if it was his love. He was already there and put a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny was really rushing, but she was stopped by someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see... It was just someone rushing her by and accidentally had touched her.

Jethro saw the redhead turn around and he saw it was not Jenny. It was a woman in her 50ties with red hair just like Jenny. He apologized and then started going on slowly to look for his gate, where the plane to Washington DC was going.

***NCIS***

He was working with his boat in the basement. This day had been rough. He had just lost an agent – Kate was dead, Tony was not himself, McGee was... not McGee, Abby was sad and out of herself, Ducky was not good since he had to perform an autopsy on Kate and Jenny walked back into his life. She had told him that there will be no off the job, but he hoped that she'll change her mind one day. At least now he knew that she was safe and she was here, though it was 6 years later than he had wished her to walk back into his life. It was the day she left, when he realized that he wants her. Correction needs her. So he was working on a boat debating whether to call Jenny or not, to go to her or not. Maybe she had moved on and didn't want him back ? At least now he could dream about her in night and see her in the daytime.

Jenny wasn't sure what she was doing. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She didn't realize what she was doing when she parked her car in front of his house. She wasn't sure what she was doing when she walked to his house. She wasn't sure he was awake, since it was past midnight already and he had a case to solve. She wasn't sure what she was doing when she walked into his basement. She wasn't sure what she was doing when she saw his eyes follow her every step. She wasn't sure what she was doing when she sat down on his workbench. She wasn't sure what she was doing, when he sat next to her.

He was surprised to see her coming to his basement. He was surprised, when she sat down on his bench. He wasn't sure what he was doing when he sat next to her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or ask her why she left him. He was not sure.

'' Hello director. What brings you here ? '' he asked.

'' I'm off the job, I'm not the director in this very moment, '' she said.

'' Jen. Did you come to apologize ? '' he asked.

'' I thought about that, but then I thought about your rule. It's six, '' she said.

'' Yeah. So you don't want me back ? '' he asked.

'' The director doesn't want. She can't, '' she said.

'' What does my Jen want ? '' he asked.

'' Her Jethro, '' she said.

He looked at her and saw her eyes red and bags under them – she hadn't been sleeping. She still looked beautiful. It was 6 years later, but she was there, asking another chance he thought. He didn't know if he should let her back in or shut her out so she had no chance to leave her again...

She looked into his blue eyes. She saw him debating what to do inside. She knew she lost the right to have him a long time ago, but she couldn't change her heart. And her heart wanted him. His eyes told her that he didn't want her anymore, at least she thought so. She stood up and turned to leave, but she was stopped by him.

'' Going already ? '' he asked.

'' I guess you want me to go, '' she said.

'' No, Jen. I want to kiss you. May I ? '' he asked.

She smiled, he had never asked that before. She gave him a nod and their lips met. The passion was released. The pain was forgotten, all sleepless nights were gone.

It was early morning, just before the sunrise, when those two were just lying in bed with each other. His arms were wrapped around her and hers were on his chest with her head. No words were said, no movement was made... Just quiet before the sunrise, before all of this will disappear again. Before they went back into being special agent Gibbs and director Shepard. They just enjoyed what they have been dreaming about and hoping would happen again. They'll always have Paris, but now they'll also have time from sunset to sunrise.


End file.
